The present invention relates to a motorized toy, and more particularly, to a toy which moves over a surface while performing predetermined repetitive operations in such a manner that a plurality of components of the body of the motorized toy are moved synchronously with one another.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a toy which moves over a surface while continually repeating new patterns of motions in such a manner that the motions of a plurality of parts of the body of the toy are synchronized with one another.